huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Priya
Priya is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: One World. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Priya began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Priya then made an alliance with Skye, Aisha, Leo, Ryan and Travis to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. Priya was then switched to the orange Coyopa tribe with his original members Skye, Leo and Ryan. The power couple formed by Leo and Skye was seen as threatening by the rest of the tribe and Skye was voted out when the tribe lost immunity. The next person to be voted out when Coyopa lost was Thomas for being a large threat. At this point, Priya made the merge. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe stuck together and voted out Leo, Katrina and Marina. However, Travis was too much of a physical threat to their alliance and was blindsided. The post-switch Coyopa's then lost Ryan and Joel, meaning Priya was the sole post-switch Coyopa. With good fortune, Priya won the next two immunity challenges, saving herself and resulting in the eliminations of Lina and Liam. She however, did not win the final immunity challenge and was voted out, becoming the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Priya voted for Aisha to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Gabon Priya began Survivor: Gabon on the yellow Kota tribe. Kota was an extremely physical and strong tribe at the beginning of the game. They won the first four tribal immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. At this point, Priya made the tribe switch and moved to the red Fang tribe along with original members, Tison, Travis and Vanessa. The tribe lost three of the four immunity challenges, having to send home some of Priya's allies including Tison, Richard and Travis. In a surprising twist, the tribes were once again switched. Priya was switched to Kota with Vanessa and was reunited with Leo. Vanessa and Priya continued their strong bond and voted together. However, this did not succeed and Priya was voted out when Kota lost, making her the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Priya voted with the majority in voting for the eventual Sole Survivor, Skye. Survivor: Nicaragua In her third chance during Survivor: Nicaragua, Priya was on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the Tribe Switch, Priya was on the blue Espada tribe with Kyle, Vanessa, Adelaide and Matthew from her original tribe. Priya's alliance received a setback when Adelaide was voted out. When they lost the second time, Cody was voted out. Espada won immunity challenges and were safe until the merge. Priya was on the merged red Libertad tribe, joining with some of her old tribe mates. Priya voted with the majority on a series of times, voting out Peighton and strong challenge threats, Kyle and Richard. Her alliance dominated and continued to pick off the opposing alliance. At the Final Six, her alliance member Matthew orchestrated a blindside against Liam after becoming increasingly worried for his position in the game. This secured him and Priya a spot in the Final Three with Darcy. However, the jury felt that Priya had a weaker social and strategic game than Darcy. She received two of nine jury vote from Richard and Liam and was given the title of Runner-Up. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Priya was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for her cut-throat and scrappy gameplay. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Priya made the merge, Bethany was the first person voted out by the Villains alliance. However, the Villains could sense distrust and placed it on Priya. She was blindsided, narrowly missing out on the jury. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia Her infectious personality and villainous attitude earned Priya a spot as a Favorite on the Malakal Tribe of Survivor: Micronesia. The favourites lost the first immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For already being a Sole Survivor, some of the castaways voted for Cherry. They won the next two challenges, saving the tribe from elimination. On Day 11, Priya was voted out for having a threatening style of gameplay. Voting History Survivor: One World In her sixth attempt, Priya returned for Survivor: One World with her niece, Rani. Priya was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe with the other returning castaways. The tribe was lucky enough to only have to vote out Karina in their original tribe. After an evacuation sent Wednesday out of the game, Priya stayed on the blue Salani tribe at a tribe switch with her original tribemates Summer, Jase, Mickey and Jorge. The tribe lost two of the three challenges, sending home newbies Jay and Benjamin. Summer also quit the game to be with her evacuated sister. Priya then made it to the merge to find out Rani was voted out the tribal before. With no definitive allies, Priya voted with whoever she felt less inclined by. Only by luck at this point did Priya survive. On Day 30 with no allis, Priya was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for the eventual Sole Survivor Jase to win. Voting History Trivia *Priya is the first Indian castaway to compete on the show. *She is the highest ranking member of the La Flor tribe. *Priya is the only castaway to be both a pre-merge castaway that made it on the jury (during Gabon) and be a merged castaway that missed out on the jury (during Heroes vs. Villains). Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways